


Cocked and Loaded

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gunplay, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Ruby is trying to find an assassin by the name of the Wizard. She gets caught in a trap instead.Written for Kinktober.





	Cocked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> This probably makes no sense, but enjoy it.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 27.
> 
> Prompts: against the wall and gunplay.

The gun was cold as it trailed over her bare skin. She shivered against her will. She didn’t want to give the man doing this any satisfaction.

He was an assassin she had been hunting for months. She had finally caught up to him, but had fallen into a trap right away.

She should have waited for her partner and husband, Oscar, to come with her. Now she was naked, pinned to the wall…. And an AutoMag III was trailing over her body.

She looked up at the assassin defiantly, trying to work the cloth out of her mouth so she could at least try to bite him. His brown eyes sparkled with interest.

“Ruby Rose… you’ve been so eager to find me. Are you regretting accomplishing your goal?” he asked, amusement lighting up his face.

She rolled her silver eyes and tried kicking his shin. He moved out of the way and chuckled lowly.

“And here I thought you would enjoy this. You do so love guns.”

The gun inched farther down her pale body, making her blush darkly. If it were Oscar, she would have loved to try this… but this was The Wizard. He was ruthless. Sure, he targeted corrupt officials, but it wasn’t up to him or his employer to decide who deserved to live and die.

Ruby struggled against his hold, feeling the gun slip against her pussy. It was like ice. She shivered violently. The man had her tied to the wall, there was no chance of getting out of these bonds. Unless she broke her thumb? Maybe?

She dismissed the idea. If she couldn’t get her hand out, it would swell and she would be more stuck. Hopefully Oscar would find her soon. Or Yang. Anyone.

The young woman’s eyes widened as the gun’s barrel pressed into her cunt. The man hadn’t even given her a warning. She squirmed, trying to get away from the cold metal inside of her.

What if the gun was loaded… and the safety was off? She loved weapons, but this was too much. The man knelt in front of her, his lips finding her clit.

Ruby jolted, immediately feeling both guilty and excited. His mouth felt good on her pussy, but she knew it was wrong. She was married. How would Oscar feel if he knew she was actually being pleasured from getting raped?

The Wizard started moving the pistol, thrusting it into her body. His tongue circled her clit. It was probably a good thing she was gagged. She could feel moans building up in her throat.

This really shouldn’t feel as good as it did, but Ruby couldn’t help it. It was starting to get her off. She kept her eyes on him, needing to see the older man. He flicked his eyes up to hers, peeking at her from under his white bangs.

She was melting. Moans came out of her unbidden as he worked magic in her cunt. He didn’t stop until she came, screaming into the gag.

As she slumped forward against her bonds, the man stood up, his eyes racking over her trembling form. “Call me Oz. The Wizard is a stupid nickname the press gave me. I trust I’ll see you around later.”

He winked, leaning down to kiss her through the gag. Ruby stared after him as he strolled away, wondering what had just happened. A gun shot echoed through the hall as he left. The same gun that had been fucking her mindless a minute ago.

It had been loaded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other day 27 fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
